Never Let Me Go
by Red-Scribbler
Summary: KLAROLINE.Random nobodies are attacking the gang. All after the same thing. Caroline. But they're not the only ones. Caroline learns shocking truths about herself that forces her to face her troubled past. Can Klaus save her?(Slight Kennett)
1. Caution

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Diaries/The Originals or any of its names/characters/places.**

* * *

**Never Let Me Go**

* * *

**1\. Caution**

* * *

"_Beware the dark pool at the bottom of our hearts. In its icy, black depths dwell strange and twisted creatures it is best not to disturb." _  
Sue Grafton

Caroline smiled as the hot water hit her back, soothing her tired muscles. It had been a tiring day. Two of the buildings at Whitmore College had been damaged and flooded due to a burst pipe. These buildings happened to be where both Elena and Caroline have most of their classes so the two girls had a week off. Even though they could've stayed in their dorm room, they both decided to go home to Mystic Falls. Caroline needed a break. Plus, the water pressure at Whitmore was a joke. Caroline finished up after almost thirty minutes and stepped out onto the cold marble floor of one of the Salvatore's many bathrooms. Caroline's mother was out of town visiting her sister so Caroline decided she didn't want to be alone and took Elena up on her offer to stay at the Salvatore boarding house. It also may have had something to do with the fact that vervain was back in the towns water supply that made up her mind to stay with Elena and the Salvatores.

"Caroline can you come down for a minute" Caroline heard a weary Elena call.

She sighed and quickly got dressed in sweats and ran down the stairs.

"What's wrong Elena?" Caroline asked, exhausted and a little peeved off. And then she saw it. Blood. Lots of it, staining the rug in the living room. "What happened?" Caroline whispered suddenly a lot more awake.

"I have no idea" Elena chocked out. Caroline moved towards the pools of blood, slightly moving Elena away. Caroline had the best control out of all the vampires in Mystic Falls, out ranking the 160 something year old Salvatores by a long shot, and didn't get too riled up when it came to blood like Elena and the others. She dipped her fingers into the crimson liquid and brought it to her lips.

"It's definitely vampire blood" she informed a glassy eyed Elena.

"What were they doing here? And why were they bleeding" Elena questioned. Caroline shrugged and got out her phone to dial the younger Salvatores number.

"Stefan, we need you here. Now."

Damon, Elena, Stefan and Caroline all sat at the table in the library discussing the random blood appearance.

"Okay someone didn't just randomly decide that our living room floor was a nice place to bleed and then bolt" Damon interjected annoyance clear in his voice. He was sick of drama. Life didn't always have to be _this _dramatic.

"Thank you Damon for stating the obvious" Stefan sighed in exasperation.

"Everyone just calm down" Caroline cut in at the brothers bickering. She could feel a migraine coming on.

"Do you think someone wanted help?" Elena asked. Caroline was only half listening at this point, her head splitting.

"And what, just upped and left when they realized you guys take an hour in the shower? Doubtful." Damon countered and Elena glared at her moody boyfriend.

"It could have been a warning" Stefan said thoughtfully, like he wasn't intentionally speaking aloud.

"A warning? A warning about what? That they have the power to stain our rugs?" Damon questioned his brother.

"No," Stefan rolled his eyes; "That there will be bloodshed and it's going to be one of us."

Stefan replied as he quickly sat up and started pacing the floor. Caroline's migraine was becoming increasingly worse by the second and she could feel herself slipping. And the darkness enveloped her.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I know it was really short but I wanted to give you a feel of the story before I bombarded you with too many details and twists. Please review and tell me what you think. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is encouraged.**


	2. Darkness

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Diaries/ The Originals or any of its characters/places/names,**

**Note for future reference: _ITALICS= Dreams, Flash-Backs, Memories or mind control (except the quotes at the start)_**

* * *

** Never Let Me Go**

* * *

** 2\. Darkness**

* * *

_Knowing your own darkness is the best method for dealing with the darkness's of other people_  
Carl Jung

_She was running. She could feel every step send tremors of pain up the length of her leg as she raced along the forest floor. But she didn't stop. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't know why. She just ran. She tried to go faster but for some reason she was restricted to human pace. Although she kept going. Then she reached a graveyard._  
_The entrance was guarded by a huge metal gate, the walls covered in ivy growing from all directions. She pulled the iron barrier open and stepped over the threshold into the graveyard._

_"Hello Caroline" a voice called from behind her and Caroline quickly spun around. Fear was evident on her face and she took a step back away from the person. _

_"Who are you?" Caroline replied her voice shaking betraying the sense of fake confidence she tried to give off. _

_"My name is Agnus," the woman replied in a soft soothing voice. _

_"Please do not be afraid child, I am here to help you" Caroline's heart rate increased. _

_"Help me?" She questioned. "Help me with what? And where is here?" She felt a queasy feeling in her stomach. _

_" The where is not important and neither is the why" Agnus replied. "All you need to know is that I am on your side." _

_"On my side of what?" Caroline was desperate for answers. _

_"We will meet again Caroline" Agnus answered and with that she was gone._

* * *

Stefan leapt up as he saw Caroline stir on the couch from the corner of his eye.

"Caroline. Caroline wake up" Stefan pleaded his eyes anxious. Caroline forced her eyelids open and saw Stefan's eyes light up. She slowly sat up, her head pounding.

"What happened?" She asked her voice raspy and weak.

"Well," Stefan began "if you weren't a vampire I would saw you fainted but..."

"But I am a vampire" Caroline finished.

"Yeah" Stefan replied. "So it's pretty mysterious".

He tried to keep his tone light but she could hear how worried and scared he sounded. He didn't want to lose his best friend. Caroline suddenly felt a dry itch in her throat.

"How long was I out?" She asked as sat up rubbing her aching shoulder that she fell on. Her inquiry seemed to make Stefan uncomfortable.

"About two hours" Stefan said quietly as if he didn't believe it himself.

Caroline froze. How could she have been unconscious for so long. She's a vampire for gods sake. She quickly stood up, making Stefan shoot up too, and made her way to the cellars in search of blood bags and needing time to process the information just given to her. She picked up a B+ from the refrigerator and began gulping down the blood her brain going into overdrive. Vampires didn't faint. They didn't just become unconscious for two hours unless they were vervained or their neck was snapped and she didn't recall either happening. What was worse was the dream. She tried to recall the entire thing but only bits and pieces were coming back. She remembered running. And trees. She remembered fear. She also remembered getting somewhere but she couldn't remember where. She recalled speaking to someone but she couldn't identify who. She groaned as the pain shattered her thinking process. She needed sleep. And bourbon.

* * *

Stefan knew something was wrong. No vampire just suddenly dropped to the floor only to stay unconscious for over two hours. He needed answers.  
Before he could change his mind he was dialling the intended number into his phone.

"Hello" a smooth voice answered.

"Elijah we need your help" Stefan said rushing to the point, ignoring the social convention of a greeting.

"Stefan? What is it that you need my help with?" Elijah questioned curiosity colouring his tone.

"It's Caroline" Stefan replied. Elijah was suddenly surprisingly worried for the blondes well being.

"Is she alright? What can I do?"

"I need information" Stefan answered stalling slightly as he was afraid of Elijah's answer to his question. He took a deep breathe and got to the reason for his phone call.

"Do you know of any scenarios in which a vampire suddenly blacks out and remains unconscious for two hours?" Elijah was shocked and confused at the question.

"Not in my experience no, only if their neck was snapped or they were knocked out by vervain, and I assume neither happened".

"Do you know what could have happened?" Stefan asked desperate for some reassurance.

"No but I might be able to find out. Talk to Miss Forbes and convince her to tell you everything that happened before and during the duration of her unconscious state. I will call you to let you know what I find out"

Stefan sighed in relief. "Thank you Elijah"

"My pleasure."

And with that the line disconnected.

* * *

Elijah quickly gathered his things to leave when Klaus walked in.

"Going somewhere?" Klaus asked as he sunk into the couch propping his feet on the coffee table in front of him, his voice bored.

"I have an errand to run, I won't be long." Elijah answered as walked through the door. Klaus knew there was no need to be suspicious of his big brother so he decided to meet Marcel to cure him of his boredom.

* * *

Davina abruptly stopped sketching as she heard a knock on the door. She opened it without moving a muscle, already knowing who it was.

"Elijah" she smiled at the original and walked over to him.

"Davina" Elijah greeted the young witch. "I have some pages from my mothers grimoire."

Davina's smile broadened. She found the spells from Ester's grimoire help her in controlling her powers, which was comforting.

"But first I have a question for you" Elijah told her as her lay the pages carefully on the table.

"Ok, shoot" Davina replied sitting cross legged on her bed.

"Do you know of anything that could keep a vampire unconscious for two hours, that isn't vervain or neck snapping. Perhaps on the magical side?" Elijah asked.

"Why?" Davina asked slightly uncomfortable at his question.

"A friend of mine suddenly collapsed and we don't know what happened." Davina relaxed at his answer. She didn't want it to be some new way to exploit her powers. But she knew Elijah wasn't like that.

"Well there's always mind control" Davina answered after a short pause. Elijah's eyebrows rose pushing her to go on.

"Witches can make people see things, like almost in a dream sequence, except the witch is in complete control and it's not a dream but a way of communicating. We usually do it when people are asleep as their minds are easier to get inside and it takes less power, but it is possible to force someone into unconsciousness in order to gain control of their mind. After after their message has been given, they can choose when the person remembers certain parts of the 'dream'." Elijah took in the information and processed.

"Can you detect this kind of magic?" Elijah wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure" Davina answered.

"It's very old magic, slightly dark as well. Also it doesn't require a spell so it would be harder to pick up on". Elijah stood up quickly.

"Thank you Davina for all your help. Would it be quite alright if I help you with the spell from my mothers grimoire later? I'll leave the pages with you so you can become familiar with the wording." Davina nodded.

"Yes that's fine"

"Thank you again." And then Davina was alone.

* * *

Caroline felt dizzy from her collapsing episode. Sleep evaded her. Stefan entering her room didn't help.

"Caroline I'm really sorry but we need to talk about what happened". Caroline groaned but sat up anyway. Looks like she won't be getting any sleep any time soon.

"Do you remember anything that happened whilst you were out cold?" Stefan asked his voice thick with worry.

"Not really" Caroline answered. She could see the look of disappointment and desperation plain on Stefan's face. She sighed.

"But I think I remember bits of a dream I had" she added reluctantly. She wanted to get to the bottom of her 'fainting' episode and not to mention they still hadn't figured out anything about the blood in the living room, but she didn't feel like talking about the dream. It felt dark and scary and she didn't like that she couldn't recall all of it. It made her feel uneasy.

"Do you mind telling me about it?" Stefan asked not wanting to push the blonde to far. Caroline knew that Stefan was just trying to help her solve the mystery, as Stefan put it, so she decided that it would be best to talk about it.

"It was weird" Caroline started as she fidgeted with the sleeve of her woolen cardigan.

"I was running somewhere. I don't know where to. And I wasn't able to use my vampire speed. Then I got to the place I was going, but I can't remember where it was, but it was creepy. Then someone came. They knew who I was but I'd never seen them before. I can't remember their name," she gave a frustrated sigh, " they told me tat they were on my side. And then I woke up."

Caroline felt uncomfortable. The dream didn't seem like much but for some reason it made Caroline feel on edge. Stefan stayed silent through Caroline's retelling of her dream and didn't respond afterwards. A few moments later he left the room leaving Caroline both physically and emotionally exhausted. Within seconds she was fast asleep, in control of her own dreams this time.

* * *

"So what you mean to tell me is that some freak show witches are invading blondie's mind? Why?" Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"If I knew that, Damon, I would be a lot further advanced in a plan by now." Damon rolled his eyes through the phone.

"Whatever. I'll be back as soon as I drop Elena back at Whitmore. Don't do anything stupid until I get back." Stefan snorted and hung up.

Elijah had called to tell Stefan about what he had learned from Davina and that coupled with Caroline's retelling of her dream confirmed the cause of her blackout. Witches. Stefan knew this could mean a lot of things both good or bad, although knowing their lives leaning towards bad. But they had another crisis to attend to. The surprise blood appearance in the boarding house.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Review and tell what you think. Next chapter will be very exciting! **


	3. Ambush

**Sorry for being so late on this chapter and for it being so short, I had lots of school work. Hopefully I will sort out a more efficient writing plan. Anyway, here is chapter 3. Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Vampire Diaries/ The Originals.**

* * *

** Never Let Me Go**

* * *

3\. Ambush

* * *

_It is impossible to suffer without making someone pay for it; every complaint already contains revenge._

Friedrich Nietzsche

"Ugh! How are we supposed to figure out whose blood it was?" Damon asked, frustrated.  
The two Salvatores and Caroline were sitting in the library discussing a plan of action to determine the who and the why of the recent vampire blood debacle. Caroline also suspected this was the brother's way of keeping an eye on her in a not so obvious fashion.  
"We can't exactly run a DNA test on it now can we?"  
Caroline was feeling frustrated. They had no leads and since Elena went back to Whitmore to catch up on some work, although they all know it's because she wanted to avoid drama, for once, Caroline was alone listening to the Salvatore one and two's excessive bickering.  
"I still think it's a warning" Stefan interjected. "Just think, do you have any enemies that might do something like this?"  
Stefan barely made the slightest effort to direct the question at Caroline. She didn't make enemies easily. Sure a couple of jealous cheerleaders but they didn't count. Everyone just seemed to like her.  
Damon quickly shot up from his seat. "I think I might have one."

"Sophie hurry up!"  
Sabine was getting anxious. Agnus told them to meet her at the graveyard at 12 and it was already five past. Agnus didn't like to be kept waiting. She was a force to be reckoned with.  
"I'm coming, stop nagging me! You try walking in these shoes." Sophie replied as she picked up the pace.  
The young witches raced to the gate and pulled the heavy metal open.  
They quickly made their way through the graveyard until they got to the cave at the end, where they were meeting Agnus.  
"Well you took your time." Agnus said as the girls rushed in trying to catch their breaths.  
"Sorry, gumbo emergency" Sophie mumbled.  
Agnus glared at the young witch. "When will it be done?" Sabine asked curiously.  
"It can't be completed until the girl is here." Agnus answered.  
"You know what you have to do."  
The two witches nodded. They knew exactly what needed to be done.

Damon quickly walked through the street trailed closely by an anxious Stefan and a distracted Caroline.  
"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Stefan inquired uncertainly.  
Damon glared at him.  
"Of course I know where I'm going, Brother. I tend to make my enemies whereabouts known to me at all times." Damon replied sharply.  
He clearly wasn't excited to be visiting someone who essentially wants to end him. And rightly so. The three fell into silence once more, lost in their own thoughts. Caroline was starting to get worried. They barely had a plan of action. If these were the people who were behind the blood stunt, then clearly they were more prepared then the Salvatore's and vampire Barbie. They had an agenda, and that, to Caroline, was frightening. The three walked without speaking into a long, dark alley way behind a bar. Suddenly, Damon was pinned up onto the wall, his feet hovering in the air.  
"Damon! So good to see you old friend." His attacker said cheerily. His dark curly hair was falling in his eyes as he held Damon by the throat.  
Damon's face went as hard as stone.  
"Matthew." Damon spat.  
Matthew just smiled.  
"I see you brought your little friends." Matthew continued, gesturing at Stefan and Caroline behind him.  
"Although we are missing a few members of your little group aren't we? The doppelgänger and the witch aren't here. Plus the blonde human and the wolf. What a shame. I would have loved to meet them." He said, tightening his grip around Damon's neck.  
"So you've been keeping tabs on me." Damon practically chocked out, trying to breath whilst remaining composed.  
"Yes and no." Matthew said.  
Two more vampires emerged from the shadows, preventing Stefan or Caroline from going anywhere.  
"I have been checking up on you, Damon. For a long while. I thought it was a good idea considering you ruined my life."  
He looked to Damon for a reaction.  
Damon's face remained cold and expressionless. By then, the other two vampires were moving in on Stefan and Caroline. Caroline was trying not to panic but still her heart rate was increasing by the second.  
Matthew just sighed at his abeyant audience.  
"But for another reason too. I needed to get information on someone close to you."  
Damon's eyes widened as the realisation struck him. "Elena." He whispered. Matthew let out a chuckle.  
"The doppelgänger is of no use to me."  
Damon breathed a sigh of relief.  
"But I understand why you would think that." Matthew added. "Miss Gilbert seems to get herself in an awful lot of unnecessary trouble. Although the blood in the mansion would've been pointless if we were after her. She barely ever does her own dirty work." Matthew looked between Stefan and Damon. "She has you two for that, doesn't she?"  
Damon glared at Matthew. Matthew smiled. He enjoyed making the boys irritable. Suddenly, Matthew sharply twisted Damon's neck, causing him to fall limply to the ground in a lifeless state. He quickly spun around.  
"Hello Caroline." A devious grin spread across Matthew's face as he moved towards her. At the same time, the other two vampires ran at vampire speed towards Stefan, restraining him and preventing him from helping Caroline. Matthew backed Caroline into the wall. Caroline's heart was pounding in her ears, her eyes darting in every direction trying to devise a suitable escape plan. She could feel his breath on her cheek, his face inches from her own. Matthew grabbed hold of Caroline's arms and a second later he fell to the ground, just as limp and lifeless as Damon. Caroline used Matthews vampire-minions stunned expressions to her advantage and using her vampire speed, had both their necks snapped in a couple of seconds. Stefan and Caroline didn't have time to comprehend what had just happened, so Stefan threw Damon over his shoulder and they vamped out of the alley before they could get jumped again.

"Do you think he's dead?" Caroline whispered to Stefan.  
The two were sitting in the library, drinking bourbon straight from the bottle, waiting for Damon to wake up.  
"I doubt it." Stefan answered, taking another swing from the bottle.  
"I don't know what happened. He barely touched me for a second." Caroline said, her voice shaky.  
Stefan didn't answer, he just continued to gulp down the bourbon.  
"Do you know what Damon did to him?" Caroline asked after a few moments, grabbing the half empty bottle from Stefan and taking a swig.  
"Nope." Stefan replied.  
Caroline silently handed the bottle back to Stefan needing a breath of fresh air. She made her way to the door, but before she could leave she heard a stirring upstairs. Stefan vamped into the hallway and up the stairs followed closely by Caroline.

* * *

**A/N: BAM! Ok thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you think. I'll hopefully have the next one up soon, I've already started it so it shouldn't take as long as this chapter did. Until then! **


	4. Enlightenment

**I suck. sorry:/ I know this is BEYOND late and that this is definitely not my finest work but here it is. Enjoy!**

**QUESTIONS IN REVIEWS ANSWERED**

_**Both Q's asked by **_**LK**

**Q.**** Why would Stefan call Elijah of all people and not maybe Bonnie?**

**A. Stefan called Elijah instead of Bonnie because he hoped that him being an original vampire that he might have come across this before and have answers. Also, Bonnie hasn't been exposed to much vampire happenings outside of Mystic Falls so if he didn't know, Bonnie didn't know. The answer may have been magical but Stefan's question was purely vampire related with not much to do with witches. He didn't expect a magical answer so he didn't ask Bonnie but he knew Elijah might know about that if it was, considering his age and upbringing. **

**Q. Are Stefan and Elijah close? Have they kept in touch?**

**A. No to both but since Elijah is the most reasonable of the originls, he felt it was ok to call him. Also he was desperate.  
**

* * *

**Never Let Me Go**

* * *

4\. Enlightenment

* * *

_"It isn't by getting out of the world that we become enlightened, but by getting into the world…by getting so tuned in that we can ride the waves of our existence and never get tossed because we become the waves." _  
_ Ken Kesey_

* * *

Damon's head was pounding when he woke up. He sat up in his bed, taking deep breathes to ease the pain, when suddenly Stefan and Caroline came bursting through the door.  
"Tell us what you did to him right now Damon or so help me God." Stefan spat.  
"Jeez brother, a little 'Hello glad to see you're okay' would be nice." Damon got out of bed but before he could even get half way to the bathroom, Stefan had him by the neck pinned to the wall.  
"I'm serious Damon. Tell us what happened. Now."  
"Okay, okay, fine." Damon shoved Stefan's hands away and went back over to the bed to sit beside an impatient Caroline.  
"It was just after I escaped from Whitmore in the 50s" Damon began.  
"I was living in Philadelphia at the time. Since my escape included flipping my humanity switch, I was a bit homicidal."  
"What's a bit?" Caroline questioned shortly.  
She was sick of him tip toeing around the truth, avoiding telling them. She wanted answers and she wanted them soon, because she was too exhausted for Damon's crap. She could feel her energy draining with every unnecessary breath.  
"I went full blown murder mastermind if you must know." Damon retorted.  
"Yes, Damon, we must know." Caroline barked and shot up to stand right in front of him.  
She made a 'go on' gesture with her hand and glared at him. Damon huffed but continued his story.  
"Whilst I was there, I met a group of vampires. A family actually.' Damon said looking to Stefan for a reaction.

"A family?" Stefan questioned. Caroline was confused. She looked between both brothers for clues but got nothing.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Well, vampire families aren't really the norm. The only one I've ever met are the original family, but they're kind of an exception to the rule." Stefan explained. Caroline was still lost.  
"Why are they so rare?" Caroline questioned.  
"Well, most people don't have they're entire family turned into vampires and then stay together." Damon answered sharply.  
"Anyway, Matthew was, or is apart of that family. And let me tell you, they were more Adams family than the Brady bunch. Real creepy folks. And they also had a witch in there mitts".  
"A witch? How did they manage that?" Stefan wondered.  
"Pretty easily as it would happen." Damon answered. "The mother was a witch."  
Stefan's eyebrows shot up.  
"So you're trying to tell us that there's a freaky ass vampire family with a witchy mother and you managed to piss them all off. Fabulous." Caroline huffed and flopped onto the couch in the corner.  
"Also, could you please quit stalling and tell us what horrible sin you committed already."  
"Ok firstly, I was getting to that.  
And second, how do you know I pissed all of them off?" Damon asked defensively.  
"Because you're you. It's practically impossible for you not to without injuring yourself." Caroline answered matter-of-factly.  
Damon opened his mouth to protest, but quickly closed it knowing he won't win an argument against her.  
"Continue Damon." Stefan ordered rolling his eyes at the both of them.  
"Gladly." Damon smirked at Caroline and she gave him a sweet fake smile.  
" Well, after I met the Halsted family, they took me in. Treated me like another son. Which was nice, you know since I thought my brother would save me from daily dissections from the asshole Augustines, but no such luck."  
Stefan shifted his weight awkwardly but said nothing.  
"Anyway, one day this guy came up to me, said he wanted to offer me a deal. Apparently there was some bad blood, no pun intended, between him and the Halsteds. He said that if I help him no harm would come to me."  
Damon took a long breath not knowing what to say next.  
"So you betrayed them." Caroline finished, a look of pure disgust on her face.  
"It was self-preservation." Damon countered.  
Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes, too horrified to say something witty.  
"I told him when the next time they would all be together, and he burnt the place to the ground with them inside."  
He said bluntly, wanting this interrogation to end.  
"Although some survived, as you know." He finished scanning both of the vampire's faces before him.  
Stefan didn't look all that satisfied with Damon's story.  
"That still doesn't explain why Matthew is after Caroline." Stefan questioned.  
Damon looked at Stefan quizzically.  
"What are you talking about Brother." Damon asked shifting his gaze towards Caroline.  
"Oh yeah, you were out cold, forgot." Stefan chuckled.  
"Forgot what? What happened between Matthew and Caroline?" Damon urged, frantically looking at both Caroline and Stefan for answers.  
Caroline awkwardly avoided both brothers gazes, not wanting to talk about earlier's occurrence. She honestly didn't know what happened. Everything that had happened to them over the last few days were surprisingly pointing towards her in one way, shape or form and she could honestly say she wasn't thrilled about her sudden limelight experience. Making trouble and getting attention was Elena's thing and she was happy to let her continue to be the one in the group that held that title. She just wanted to get through the rest of the year alive and with no blood on her hands. Was that too much to ask for? Maybe in Mystic Falls.  
"Well Damon, after we established that Matthew had no interest in Elena and then snapped your neck, he moved onto his hidden agenda." Stefan said.  
Damon rolled his eyes, clearly still out of the loop.  
"Which was?" Damon asked as if his question should have already been answered 10 minutes ago.  
Stefan made a gesture to his left pointing to the blonde beside him, who was nervously chewing her fingernails.  
"Caroline was the one he had been checking up on me for? Why?" Damon asked dumbfounded.  
"We don't know." Caroline and Stefan said in unison.  
"But we need to find out." Stefan continued.  
"Between the fainting and the blood and the whole being-jumped-and-Caroline-shocking-Matthew incident, something is definitely going on."  
"Caroline shocking Matthew?" Damon asked confused.  
Stefan just ignored him.  
Caroline felt so drained and confused that she couldn't think straight. What would anybody want with her? She was just plain old Caroline, Elena's sidekick. Nothing special. Not worthy of all this drama and commotion.  
Suddenly an idea popped into Stefan's head.  
"Anybody up for a road trip?"

* * *

**A/N: TADA! Please continue to review and all that stuff! Again sorry about the lateness and the suckieness I had a lot of trouble with this chapter for some reason. Anyway, Until next time...**


	5. Plans

**Well, well, well. It's been a while ,I know. But from now on I will have chapters up more consistent. In all honestly it took me like five minutes to write this, cause it's kind of a filler, so I haven't been writing this for however many months it's been, I've just been a little busy. But I'm back bitches! P.S. to all the ghost readers, please review cause I'm honestly not even sure if people are actually liking this story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything only my own ideas.**

**Lets go! **

* * *

**Never Let Me Go**

* * *

5\. Plans

* * *

_"In preparing for battle I have always found that plans are useless, but planning is indispensable." _  
_― Dwight E. Eisenhower  
_

* * *

An hour. That's how long Caroline was given to pack. 'The bare essentials' were what she was advised to bring, although Elena's incessant nagging was making it hard for her to do so.

"But what about school?" Elena questioned, a hint of annoyance in her tone. Caroline scoffed.

"What about it? Since when has education been your top priority over threats of the supernatural kind? Oh that's right, never."

Elena ignored her, racking her brains for a legitimate reason that this trip was a bad idea.

"Well, what about your mom?" Elena asked hopefully, trying to change Caroline's mind.

"She's visiting Aunt Quinn, remember? Plus, I'm an adult. She doesn't need to know my every move." Caroline replied as she tipped basically her entire underwear drawer into her yellow duffle bag.

Elena huffed in defeat.

"Well, what about…"

"Look Elena. I know why you're doing this." Caroline cut her off, exasperated.

"Doing what?" Elena asked, feigning confusion and innocence.

"Trying to convince me not to go with Stefan and Damon. You're jealous that you won't have the Salvatores at your beck and call when we go and that they might be doing something to help someone other than little Miss helpless, Elena Gilbert."

Elena gasped at Caroline's outburst, shocked that she could say something like that to her.

"Now," Caroline continued, "if you don't mind, Stefan and Damon are waiting outside."

She hauled her over-stuffed duffel onto her shoulder and stalked out of the room, leaving Elena stunned into silence.

* * *

Klaus was increasingly becoming the person who held the record for 'the longest anyone has ever stared at their phone.' He could just call her. He knew he could. And even if she doesn't want to admit it, she would be pleased to hear from him. Just the thought of her mesmerising voice sounding out of the receiver was enough to make him smile. But for some reason, he couldn't do it. He promised he would leave her alone. But, he had also promised that he would be her last love. And honestly, he was absolutely shit at keeping either promise at the moment. He was just about to press dial, when the doors to the living room burst open. Klaus quickly set his phone down on the coffee table, picked up his book and turned his attention to the same he had been 'reading' for the past two hours.

"Elijah, how was your errand?" Klaus asked, not looking up from his book as he tried to act natural.

"In a way, successful." Elijah replied, unsure whether or not to tell his brother about the blonde's episode. Klaus didn't prod him for information, but Elijah caved and decided to inform his hybrid brother of the going on's at Mystic Falls.

"Stefan Salvatore called me." Elijah started, not wanting to drop a bomb, but rather ease Klaus into the story.

This caught Klaus' attention, considering he would've thought Stefan would contact him instead for favours and what not.

"And what was the nature of his call." Klaus asked, trying to sound unaffected.

"Well," Elijah began, "it seems that Miss Forbes was in a little bit of trouble."

Klaus shot up at the mention of Caroline.

"WHAT? What kind of trouble? Is she hurt? Who did it to her? I will wish they were never born." Klaus growled, not bothering to hide his obvious affections.

"Well that's the thing, Brother. I'm not sure what kind of trouble."

* * *

"So, you know a guy?" Caroline asked Stefan as she her feet on the dashboard of the car.

"Well, technically, it's a woman, but in that way yes." Stefan chuckled, momentarily taking his hands off the wheel to push Caroline's feet down.

"And you're sure she can help?" Caroline inquired, unsure.

"Well, I'm hoping she can." Stefan answered as he made a right turn.

"So, you're telling me that we are driving all the way to South Carolina, on a hunch?" Damon drawled angrily from the back seat.

Stefan and Caroline rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"How are you feeling?" Stefan asked Caroline, his tone laced with worry.

Caroline smiled at his concern.

"I'm okay," She answered, shuffling in her seat.

"Still a little drained." She added as an afterthought.

Stefan nodded, understanding completely.

"Well then, I think we might stop at a motel or something once it gets dark, so you can recharge and get some much needed sleep."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Caroline agreed, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Fine, but I'm not cuddling anyone, no matter how much you insist Stefan, I'm not cuddler." Damon added.

Stefan and Caroline rolled their eyes simultaneously.

* * *

**A/N: PROTECTIVE KLAUS MAKES ME SQUEAL! Please review and all that stuff, like seriously, I'm like begging, people. Until next time...**


	6. Alliance

**So I pretty regularly check to see if there are any new reviews on this (there normally isn't any)(cheers lads), but I hadn't done it in months, up until last week. And there was a new review! And this one was 100% correct. I am terrible at updating. I have excuses but I won't bore you with them, but I will say that since it is Christmas holidays I will have a lot more time to write and upload. **

**This brings me to my next announcement. I WILL BE TAKING REQUESTS FOR ONE-SHOTS, DRABBLES, TWO-SHOTS ETC.. FOR SHIPS/CHARACTERS IN TVD, THE ORIGINALS, THE 100 AND TEEN WOLF! I DON'T HAVE TO SHIP THEM FOR YOU TO REQUEST! YOU CAN SEND THEM TO ME ON THE PERSONAL MESSAGE THING OR IN THE REVIEWS! TO GET THE BALL ROLLING I HAVE A KENNETT ONE-SHOT THAT I WILL BE UPLOADING TONIGHT, SO STAY TUNED!**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think! If you like it, tell your friends, share it on social media, tell your uncle I DON'T MIND JUST SPREAD THE WORD! **

* * *

**Never Let Me Go**

* * *

6\. Alliance

* * *

_"Perhaps love is a minor madness. And as with madness, it's unendurable alone. The one person who can relieve us is of course the sole person we cannot go to: the one we love. So instead we seek out allies, even among strangers and wives, fellow patients who, if they can't touch the edge of our particular sorrow, have felt something that cuts nearly as deep." _  
_― Andrew Sean Greer_

* * *

To say Klaus was pissed would be a complete understatement. He was absolutely livid. Barely giving Elijah a chance to finish his revelation on Caroline's latest misadventure, Klaus was in his car on his way to the place he swore he would never set foot in again. Mystic Falls.

They had been driving relentlessly for 3 hours straight and to say they were sick of it was only scratching the surface. There are only so many times you can play eye spy without the car turning silent and everyone in it wanting to blow their brains out. So when the chance of a rest stop came knocking, they gladly pulled over, needing a well-deserved break. And gas. It was also getting harder for Stefan to ignore his phone buzzing in his pocket every five seconds. He silently thanked caller ID. He didn't have the energy to deal with Klaus or with whatever he wanted. That being said, whilst he was waiting for the tank to fill, he decided to answer, hoping Klaus would get the picture and leave him alone.

"What?" Stefan answered, not doing anything to hide the annoyance he was feeling.

"Stefan," Klaus spat, anger seeing into his voice. "Glad to see your phone still works."

Stefan sighed in exasperation.

"What do you want Klaus."

"Well Stefan, it has come to my attention that there's been a little incident involving Caroline. And that was understandably a concern to me, so I decided to pay a visit to old Mystic Falls."

Stefan shifted uncomfortably, not liking where this conversation was going.

"So, think of my dismay when I arrive, and no one is here."

Stefan took a deep breath before replying.

"What's your point Klaus?" Stefan asked his voice subconsciously lowering when he saw that Caroline and Damon were at the checkout. They would be out any second.

"Where is she Stefan." Klaus growled, not liking Stefan feigning ignorance.

"Well I'm afraid that's classified information." Stefan answered desperately trying to bring the conversation to an end.

"And don't you have a 'kingdom' to run, as you call it? Wouldn't want anything to happen whilst you're gone. Maybe you should get back."

"I will find her Stefan, might as well make it easier on yourself by telling me." Klaus warned.

"Yeah, well good look with that." Stefan abruptly hung up the phone seeing Damon and Caroline walking towards him.

"You okay, Stef?" Damon asked, sliding the bag of snacks they bought into the back seat.

"Yeah, fine." Stefan answered taking out the gas pump, putting the gas cap back on and getting into the driver's seat, hoping to put even more miles between them and Klaus.

* * *

Klaus resisted the urge to smash his phone on the floor. He was currently standing in the Forbes house, trying to devise a plan. The empty Forbes house he might add. He needed to find out where they were. Suddenly, a smile spread across his face. He knew just what to do.

* * *

Bonnie had barely moved from her bed in days. She couldn't help but envy her vampire companions. They were probably out frolicking about doing god knows what, not having to worry about injuries or sickness, when she was at home, bed ridden by a cold. Although, she may have been milking it for all it was worth. It was nice to get a little alone time, catching up on being a normal person for the first time in a while, catching up on all her favourite shows and eating nothing but chocolate covered pretzels. So she couldn't help but groan in annoyance when a knock at the door forced her to pause the TV, just when Jackson was about to profess his love for April on Grey's Anatomy. Stumbling out of bed she reached the door. She couldn't care less if anyone saw her in her skimpy duck pyjamas. She swung open the door, wanting this interruption to end soon so she could get back to the happenings at the Grey/Sloane memorial hospital. She was not expecting the tall figure standing in front of her to be the one to interrupt her day of normalcy.

"Klaus." Bonnie hissed, both surprised and angry at his arrival.

"Hello Bonnie. Just popped 'round for a little help from Mystic Fall's favourite, and only, witch." Klaus grinned, hoping his sweet as sugar approach would help his case.

Bonnie scoffed.

"And what makes you think I would help you." Bonnie asked, trying to shut the door in his face.

Klaus caught the door with his hand pushing it back open.

"I think it's in both of our best interests that you help me. And I'm not taking no for an answer."

* * *

**A/N: WEEEEEE WORDS AND STUFF! REVIEW AND REQUEST! I am shouting, I apologise. Until next time... (Sooner than you think!)**


	7. Guilt

**OMG I ALMOST BROKE MY LAPTOP WHILST WRITING THIS! Well actually it's my sisters laptop cause mine croaked a long time ago, but still! **

**Hello again! New chapter. Would hve been sooner but **

**a) sucky internet**

**b) almost dead laptop**

**But here it is! Also REQUESTS ARE STILL OPEN FOR ONE SHOTS AND STUFF! HAVE A FEW LINED UP BUT I NEED MORE SO GET THOSE CREATIVE JUICES FLOWING AND SEND THEM IN!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHIT**

* * *

**Never Let Me Go**

* * *

7\. Guilt

* * *

_"So full of artless jealousy is guilt, _

_It spills itself in fearing to be spilt." _

_― William Shakespeare, Hamlet_

* * *

Caroline could tell something was up. Stefan had been jittery as soon as they started driving again, after they stopped at the gas station. His usual cool, calm and collected temperament was replaced with worry and in Caroline's opinion, terrible acting. There was line etched across his forehead since he got off the phone, and he was trying, and failing, to discretely look in the rear-view mirror every two minutes. Caroline could tell Damon had noticed too. They exchanged several glances, as if silently asking each other what the hell was wrong with him. Stefan didn't seem to notice. He continued to pretend to look calm, whilst keeping such a tight grip on the steering wheel his knuckles had turned white. Caroline knew it had something to do with that phone call, but she didn't pry. No matter how much she wanted to. She had enough problems of her own. Like why Matthew wanted her so badly. And what they hell happened in the alley. She was hoping and praying that this woman that Stefan knew would have some answers, or at least point them in the right direction where they could find some. Caroline sighed heavily. The car had been silent since the gas station, what with Stefan brooding, Caroline overthinking and Damon thinking god knows what. It had gotten dark, the once blue sky turning a dark navy, the moon and stars the only light source. Even though they could easily keep going, Stefan knew that Caroline needed rest. It had been a stressful couple of days and frankly, they were all wiped. So, when they spotted a rickety old sign advertising a motel, Stefan reluctantly took the next exit. They were all glad to get out of the stuffy, awkward silence filled car.

Once inside the motel, they hauled their bags out of the trunk, including a cool box filled with blood bags and the snacks they bought at the gas station. Checking in, Stefan thought it was a good idea if they share the one room, wanting to keep an eye on Caroline. Nobody objected and they couldn't help the relief wash over them when the mousy girl behind the desk told them there was a room available with three single beds. Given the key to room 26, they brought their bags up, nobody uttering a word, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

The only sound that could be heard was the rustling of the wind through the tall trees. No one had said anything for what felt like an eternity, they both just stared at each other, their arms folded. Bonnie sighed.

"Look Klaus, I get that you're worried about Caroline, but she's probably fine. Damon and Stefan are with her."

Bonnie was desperately trying to get the original off of her door step, but to no such avail. He wasn't leaving. Klaus laughed, or more barked, at her attempt to reassure him.

"Do you honestly believe that, dear Mrs Bennett? Tell me Bonnie, when was the last time the Salvatore Brothers executed a plan of theirs without casualties?"

Bonnie shuffled on the spot nervously, failing to think of a situation that met that certain criterion. Klaus continued.

"Also, didn't you say that little Elena wasn't on this trip? Do you really think the Salvatores are going to be able to function without worrying about whatever mess she might get herself into? Face it Bonnie. You and I both know everybody comes second to Elena Gilbert in the Salvatore Brothers minds. They won't be able to keep a stake entering Caroline's heart because their minds are always drifting to the antics of Elena."

Bonnie knew this wasn't completely true. Stefan and Damon knew how to defend themselves and others. And they both care about Caroline, well Stefan does, and they have saved her before, but Bonnie wasn't in the mood to argue with him. It was past midnight and the air was extremely cold. Bonnie could feel the hairs on her arms rising in an attempt to trap some heat, and her skimpy shorts weren't helping the situation.

"Fine, I'll help you." Bonnie grumbled, admitting defeat.

Klaus' face lit up at the prospect of an ally, even a slightly unwilling one.

"But I'm not inviting you in." Bonnie continued sternly and stalked off to her bedroom to get the things she needed and change into something warmer. Klaus huffed. She was a piece of work.

* * *

The air was hot and sticky as Sophie continued to chop furiously. She reached up to her forehead, wiping the sweat off with the back of her hand. She was making a desperate attempt to distract herself, making enough Gumbo to feed several armies. Sophie knew how important the plan was and that her and Sabine needed to execute their part perfectly, no mistakes. But she couldn't help the nervous feeling she got in the pit of her stomach. This plan went against a lot of her morals and she honestly didn't know if she could go through with it. She was shaking so much she had almost cut off her fingers multiple times. She set down her knife, leaned against the counter and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"It needs to be done. It needs to be done." Sophie whispered to herself over and over again, trying to convince herself.

She quickly straightened herself up, hearing a familiar voice coming her way. Sabine skipped into the kitchen, jumping onto the stool across from Sophie, a wide grin spread across her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Sophie grumbled as she tossed the vegetables into a pot. Sabine looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you kidding? Why are you so grumpy? We are being trusted to execute something insanely huge! This stuff is going to make history!" Sabine told her excitedly.

Sophie sighed as she brought the pot over to the stove.

"Yeah, but doesn't this feel kinda wrong? I mean, I know what this could mean for us, but I feel kind of guilty."

Sabine shrugged. "Everyone has to make sacrifices."

* * *

Even though she was completely exhausted, she couldn't seem to lull herself to sleep. She quietly pulled off the covers and made her way to the door, careful to tread softly, not wanting to wake the boys. She turned the door knob and slipped outside, being hit with a blast of cool air. She sighed happily. She didn't notice how stuffy that room was. She made a left from their room, hoping a walk would help clear her head. She didn't get very far when she saw a dark figure sitting on the steps. As she got closer she realised who it was. Damon. How did she notice he was gone? Or that he had left? She was awake the whole time. She almost felt bad for being so oblivious, too wrapped up in her own thoughts. She walked towards him, only a few steps behind him.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

His head whipped around, his eyes following her as she sat down on the step beside him. Caroline noticed a set of keys in his hands. They were being passed around his fingers and he would switch between the three keys on the key ring, running his fingers over them and moving them in different directions. He was fidgeting. Caroline had never seen him fidget, ever. He was always so calm and acted like he what he was doing all the time. He didn't fidget.

"Are you worried about Elena?" Caroline asked curiously. That was the only explanation she could come up with for his behaviour.

Damon winced internally. He had only thought about Elena once the whole trip and that was after she had texted him telling him how much she had missed him, not three hours after he left. He hadn't replied. He did feel kind of guilty. Shouldn't he be thinking about his girlfriend all the time, worrying about what she's getting up to, missing her constantly? Not being slightly relieved that he doesn't have to deal with her. That's not how relationships should be.

"Actually, I was worrying about you and all the shit that's happening."

Caroline cocked her head to the side.

"I mean, all this that's happened is really weird and mysterious and I have literally no idea what's going to happen and I don't like uncertainty. Especially about tomorrow. Things could go really wrong and I don't want any of us, especially you, to get hurt Blondie."

Caroline smiled. "Thanks Damon. And I'm sure everything will be fine tomorrow. Nothing we can't handle."

Damon nodded and smiled at her attempt to reassure him. He then felt her rest her head on his shoulder. She was nice when she wasn't being a raging lunatic with a smart mouth that hated his guts. And she seemed to handle these situations better than Elena. He winced at the thought.

* * *

The light coming from the lamp on Bonnie's porch was helping with the darkness of the night. They had a large map spread across the porch floor as they were in the middle of doing a locator spell. Klaus alternated between looking at Bonnie with her eyes closed, chanting the spell and the map as the blood moved across the states. Since Bonnie had basically barricaded herself inside, desperate to have a night of normalcy without disruptions, she had no idea where Caroline was. She didn't even know she left until Klaus informed her. And Klaus was against the idea of Bonnie just ringing Caroline, asking where she was. So they were performing a locator spell. The blood suddenly stopped one state over from where they currently were.

"South Carolina. A motel called 'Bluebell Motel'." Bonnie stated as she blew out the candles and picked herself off the floor.

He was just about to thank her before she waltzed back inside and slammed the door. Klaus smiled to himself. However annoying she can be, she was useful. He would have to get someone to stay and keep an eye on her.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Review Request and NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING BE BADASS! Until next time...**


End file.
